Jasmine´s Dance
Ah, the throne of Agrabah. At last you´re mine. Hard to believe all it took was two wishes and a bit of magic to claim my goal, which I have coveted for years. Nobody to stop me now. Sitting on my cobra-shaped throne as the Sultan himself, with everything in this palace and kingdom in my command. From every crown jewel to every servant, they´re all mine. Finally that old bumbling fool isn´t in charge anymore, and instead follows my every order. Tonight, it´s time I celebrate my victory with the best entertainment imaginable, provided to me by his lovely daughter. I lie on the throne in the finest gold and silk robes of the Sultan, being massaged and served drinks by my servants as my faithful companion, Iago, keeps me company. Finishing my glass, I´m ready for more festivities in my honor. Which begins almost immediately. Oriental music begins playing as curtains in front of me part at the other side of my throne room. Smiling slyly, I can´t wait for that. Into the room walks none other than the former Princess Jasmine, now a mere slave under my power like her father. Whereas the old fool mostly entertains me and Iago with his jester antics, I´ve chosen something more fitting for a beauty like her. Smiling sensuously and confidently, Jasmine was clad in a revealing, beautiful strapless silk bra that emphasized her cleavage in a lovely way, along with low-cut harem pants with a golden belt, matching gold jewelry and that black hair on a high ponytail. Her wrists were held together by a shiny golden chain to symbolize her servitude to me. Without saying a word, she began her sensual belly dance that she had prepared as entertainment for her mighty Sultan. I was already mesmerized even before the show began. There was no young woman as beautiful as her in the kingdom. Jasmine shook her hips smoothly at first, moving them back and forth and swaying her well-endowed, curvaceous body. My slave´s moves matched the music almost impeccably, which was quite impressive. I wouldn´t have expected a spoiled palace brat to be so good at this. Gazing at her, I couldn´t take my eyes off her bare midriff. From her luscious navel and pert ass to her perfectly-formed breasts and hourglass figure, Jasmine was a real tart. And all of her most desirable beauty was in full display here. She twirled her legs in a way that showed how flexible her youthful, beautiful body was. During the dance, I saw her smile at me sultrily, which indicated her eagerness to please her new master. Looks like my magic had worked perfectly on her. The same could be said on her “magic” too. It was no secret why every prince in the kingdoms across the desert wanted this desirable young woman for themselves, including that meddling street rat. But I didn´t need to worry about any of them, at least for now. Jasmine was all mine. In a few minutes, the dance music got faster, and so did her moves. She rocked her chest back and forth while holding her hands together. I could see how her gorgeous breasts jiggled a bit during that, which made the performance even better. It looked like the dance awakened something sensual in Jasmine too, judging by the way her fair auburn eyes gazed at me as she shook her rear end in front of my eyes. Her performance seemed to show her true desire for me, her handsome and powerful Sultan. Glaring at her, I loved where this was going. Being the most powerful sorcerer in the world has it´s benefits, doesn´t it? Jasmine kept on grinding her hips rapidly at the beat of the drums, while undulating her belly vigorously. The show just got better and better every second. The Princess was a wonderful belly dancer, there was no doubt about it. She moved closer to me, past the mountains of gold near my throne, while continuing her shimmies and gyrating her curves. The sensuous dance was getting closer to its end. As the final notes were coming, Jasmine´s movements got calmer again. She moved her hands in the air smoothly while still swinging her hips and belly attractively. Even with the chain between her wrists, she had still managed to entertain me greatly so far. After a couple of sultry navel movements, the music ended with Jasmine leaning close to me in a seductive manner, giving me an even better view of her cleavage. What a wonderful note to end her performance with. I praised my favorite harem girl for her marvelous performance, as she walked sultrily close to my throne, bowing humbly before me. Jasmine felt honored by my praise. It´s like a cherry on the cake of my victory. The one member in the royal family who was the most strong-willed was now my most faithful slave who would do my every whim. And with someone of her loveliness, I´d surely put all of her best potential to use. She kissed the top of my hand softly right before lying next to my throne, letting me stroke her breasts and belly softly. I was so proud of my pussycat. There was a reason why Jasmine was the most beautiful flower in the harem of Sultan Jafar. Category:Slave Jasmine fanfiction Category:Jasmine/Jafar Category:Fanon Category:From Jafar´s perspective